


【瞳耀】鸡尾酒

by Tsukane



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukane/pseuds/Tsukane
Summary: 夜店，执行任务，车。瞳耀24h提前存文。





	【瞳耀】鸡尾酒

　　“白羽瞳，你离我远点。”  
　　坐在桌边的男人杯中的酒还没怎么动，旁边的那一杯却已经喝了个干净，换上了更烈的那款。一只手探过来，装作无意识地往腰间摸，却被抓住手腕推了出去。  
　　酒吧里驻唱的乐队发出震耳欲聋的音乐声，甚至都不能称之为音乐，而仅仅是一种有节奏的噪音。架子鼓的底鼓敲打出振动房屋的鼓点，贝斯不甘示弱地疯狂刷着存在感，而在吉他手几乎要把自己的乐器摔出去之时，键盘手正在大幅度甩着他那一头油亮的长发，伴着意欲模仿黑嗓却只是撕心裂肺的歌声。  
　　这一切都糟透了。  
　　白羽瞳似乎很快就融入了这种乌烟瘴气的氛围，他看起来一点没受影响，反而还喝起了酒来。展耀知道这人酒量不差，而且心里肯定有数，并没有过多阻止。只是他自己心里盘算着，这一次任务下来，自己的精神损失有多重。  
　　说起来这任务也不是他想出的，本来潜入酒吧寻找线索这种事明明应该是赵富在行，可不巧这次线索是在一个Gay吧，当他们发觉这一点的时候，全组人的目光都齐刷刷地投向了他们二人。  
　　没办法，怎么想都是他们最合适。展耀叹了口气，答应了这个任务。  
　　乐队换了首歌，军鼓和镲打得震天响，闹到展耀想捂耳朵，可是捂耳朵就太不符合酒吧里的气氛了，就算是躲在角落里谈情说爱，也好歹装得像混迹于这种地方的人才是。  
　　有个染着红毛的小子隔老远就看到了展耀，而那时白羽瞳坐在靠里面的位置，他就上前来，大概是觉得这人长得不错，想勾搭一下。可靠近了就发现那座位旁还坐着一个，梳着个背头，斜靠在沙发座的靠背上。那人一看红毛过来，正端着酒喝就放下了，一把揽过身边那个安安静静的男人，直接在脸上亲了一口，又将目光转向前来的红毛，却只是斜着瞟，正眼都不给一个。  
　　红毛识趣地离开了，白羽瞳看了看边上面色不佳的展耀，低声问道：“换个地方？”  
　　“这边不是方便嘛，没事。”展耀咬着后槽牙回答道。  
　　眼见着展耀心情愈发差了，白羽瞳还是拖着人起身，换到了现在这个座位上。这座位稍微远了些，但是视野倒并不差。  
　　“你现在这样，比平时别有风味。”白羽瞳抿了口酒，眯着眼睛看展耀。  
　　他们进来之前是化过妆的，白羽瞳一反常态没有穿一身白，而是从展耀的衣柜里掏了件灰色的运动衫。对他来说这运动衫太紧身了，不过穿起来倒还符合今晚的形象。再加上件稍宽松的外套，看起来正好。他特意梳了个背头，喷了发胶，还找警局熟识的化妆师化了个妆，看起来虽然也是个帅哥，但比原来那个白羽瞳少了大半的正气，据展耀的说法是加上夜店的灯光掩护，就算是熟悉的人，一见面也得怀疑一下这人到底是不是白羽瞳。  
　　至于展耀的问题其实更难办一点，他自己没个想法，白羽瞳就发话了：“他这气质正好，在那种地方特别少见，肯定吸引人。稍微化一下得了，把面部特征稍微掩盖一下，再弄个假发，来个有点忧郁气质的艺术青年多好。”  
　　展耀瞪了他一眼。  
　　最后展耀拥有了一个长发的造型，跟来技术支持的蒋翎看到之后评价说这造型不管男人女人都能吸引，又忧郁又安静，浑身上下散发着高级的雄性荷尔蒙气味。  
　　“你喜欢我这样？”展耀只是不喜欢这个环境，但他的专业让他可以伪装出最佳的状态。  
　　“当然。”  
　　白羽瞳的杯中酒拥有着极高的度数，展耀对此是敬而远之的，就看身边人又啜了一小口，贴过来意图再亲他。从嘴中散发出酒精的恶劣气味，要换作平时，展耀是绝不容许的，可是特殊情况也只能特殊对待，他让白羽瞳亲了一口，就又把人往旁边推。  
　　披肩的长发垂在展耀耳畔，白羽瞳用手指卷起一丝，触摸着这与真发极为相近的触感。他将发梢放在自己的唇前，轻轻呵气，让发梢带有他的体温，再放回展耀的肩头。  
　　“有意思吗？”展耀也啜了一口酒。  
　　“有。”白羽瞳的目光继续在不引人注目的状态下于酒吧中游走。他们刚才就已经锁定了两个目标，可是那目标仿佛也注意到了他们的异常，停止了活动，转而融入进那些寻欢作乐的人中。  
　　白羽瞳和展耀也发现了这一点。望着自己再一次接近空了的酒杯，白羽瞳摸出两粒解酒药吞下，随后起身。  
　　“去哪儿？”  
　　“拿酒继续喝，我没喝够呢。”  
　　聒噪的乐队终于安静下来了一些，吉他的和弦奏响破落乡村的民谣，衰败的气息自主唱歌手的喉头发出。展耀不得不承认这乐队还算有点水平，只不过适合他们的不是那些癫狂的噪音。  
　　酒中混入了不知名的白色粉末。  
　　白羽瞳又喝起来了，他装作微醺的姿态，斜斜地靠在展耀的肩上。  
　　“这酒你还喝得下去？”展耀看看酒杯，那白色粉末已经溶在了酒精与水之中，找不到残留的证据。  
　　“当然要喝，不喝怎么对得起自己。”  
　　酒在阴暗的角落顺着耳根流到了运动衫里，准备好的海绵吸饱了沾药的酒，湿漉漉地贴在白羽瞳身上。  
　　“高度酒会促进它的效果。”展耀抱着已经倒在他怀里的白羽瞳，长发掩护下他这样说道，“你这一杯大概在40%左右。”  
　　“好。”  
　　他们看见被下了这药的人没一会就变得面红耳赤，成双成对地从座位上消失，有孤身一人前来的，甚至随便拉个人就能去暗处，之后发出些大家都心知肚明的动静。现在白羽瞳也该喝了，他心里的秒表准确地走着，根据他刚才注意到从饮下含药的酒到药效发作的时间，再乘以展耀给他算的药起效时间差距倍率，就是他的戏开场之时。  
　　药理应被胃吸收，顺着血液流遍全身。  
　　白羽瞳忽然抱住展耀，伏在人耳边，压低声音却带着紊乱的气息：“亲爱的，陪我出去一下。”  
　　“去哪儿？”展耀慌忙推开白羽瞳，“你怎么了？”  
　　“我想要你。”  
　　展耀看见白羽瞳的眼眸深处是清醒的，不存在酒，更没有药。他扭过头，双手抓住白羽瞳的肩，似是在思索。  
　　“我不行了，快陪我出去。”  
　　白羽瞳不由分说地把展耀从座位上拉起来，快步地往酒吧后面的一个出口走去。那出口他们探过路，连着的是卫生间。路上他注意到，给他下药的人正看着他的行动，于是他直接把展耀推到一个隔间里，反手锁上了门。  
　　隔间不算很窄，但也并不宽敞，也就容得下两个人面对面站着。白羽瞳伸手去解展耀的皮带，吓得展耀一把捉住他的手，眼神里满是疑惑。  
　　“动真格的？！”他凑在白羽瞳的耳边，像是吻着耳畔一样。  
　　“舍不得孩子套不着狼，舍不得猫儿套不着线索。”  
　　“你流氓——”展耀一句话没说完就被白羽瞳一个吻堵了回去。这下展耀倒觉得白羽瞳是真被下了药了，那吻比平日的都要深，舌尖胡乱地在口中翻搅，逼得展耀连呼吸的空隙都无法寻得。  
　　这可真是胡来了。  
　　展耀用力推白羽瞳，可是白羽瞳的吻更狂乱了，他不给展耀逃脱的机会，吻着的时候就打开了面前人的皮带扣，修长笔直的腿使得裤子更容易地滑落。他放开展耀的唇，开始用手去解那件衬衫的扣子。  
　　“你就胡闹！”  
　　白羽瞳没管他，快速解开了那几颗碍事的扣子，就把展耀推在隔间的墙上，从颈侧吻到锁骨，又吻到胸前，留下一串或深或浅的红印。他牙齿轻叩一侧乳尖，展耀又有些吃痛，又是忍不住那一丝微妙的快感，发出一声极浅的呻吟。  
　　“自己脱吧，不用我动手了，乖。”  
　　展耀愤愤然瞪着白羽瞳，却还是主动地把下身的衣物都脱了下来，随手放在隔间里提供的置物台上。他穿回自己的皮鞋里，耳根一片绯红。  
　　“都已经准备好的酒肉，我就不客气了。”  
　　“等等，你不会什么都没带吧。”展耀猛地想起来一件事。  
　　“怎么可能，我当然是有备而来。”白羽瞳脱下了他的裤子和外套，又从置物台上堆成一团的衣服里面去取出了一样东西。随后展耀就明白了，白羽瞳在行动前原来把家里床头的润滑剂揣到了口袋里，这可真不知道是预先探知了会有这一场，还是别有用心。  
　　从身到心最了解展耀的就是白羽瞳，不可能有别人。可是就当展耀以为白羽瞳还会像平素那样给他先做完扩张再进入，却不料白羽瞳只是草草在穴口涂了些润滑，又在他自己的分身上蘸了些，就一把将人抱了起来。  
　　“你……你做什么？！”这下展耀是真的慌了，就算这身体已经是被进入过不止一次，然而这样的情况……他从没遇见过。他紧紧地抓住白羽瞳的肩头，就觉得那双手托住了他的臀，而臀缝被掰开，未经准备的穴口就这么暴露在了微凉的空气中。  
　　“盘上我的腰。”  
　　白羽瞳的语气像是命令，展耀迟疑了一下还是照做了。那双托着他身躯的手往下一沉，穴口就被强硬地撑开，分身径直刺入了他的体内。  
　　再不像往日轻柔，疼痛让展耀一瞬间叫出声来。  
　　“唔！你……你轻点！”  
　　可是那被填满的感觉顺着脊柱冲上大脑，换来了难以言表的满足。  
　　“我很着急，只能委屈你了。”  
　　这人真是被下了药了。  
　　展耀咬着下唇这么想着，他用不上力气，白羽瞳的手便可以控制他的身体，进入到多深，抽插是怎样的速度，都由不得他自愿。他赤裸的臀偶会碰到背后冰凉的墙壁，激得他浑身颤抖。  
　　真是可耻啊。展耀的身体白羽瞳最为清楚，进到多深，用怎样的力度，他都明白。对敏感点一次次的撞击彻底让展耀失去了对自己声音的控制，他大口地喘息，发出不断的呻吟。痛感依然还存在，可是与快感混杂在一起，仿佛是加倍的欢愉。  
　　他不想这样，可他的身体告诉他，那恰到好处的疼痛正是最好的调味料。展耀的眼角流出一滴泪，那不是因为痛或者因为羞耻，而只是如浪袭来的情潮冲击着他的大脑，从眼中所溢出的那一滴。  
　　“声音再大一点，我喜欢。”  
　　展耀低头的一刹那看见白羽瞳的眼神还是清澈的，和他刚才所看见的毫无二致。那酒里的药他没有喝，这一切都是白羽瞳主动要做的。  
　　故意的吧。  
　　一定是故意的。  
　　展耀的手指死死地掐住白羽瞳的肩，他生怕自己摔落，又只能由着白羽瞳继续肆无忌惮地在他身体里进出。他的双腿颤抖着，就快无法坚持住继续盘在白羽瞳腰上了，可他不敢放下也不能放下，咬牙凭着最后的理智，用着仅剩的体力维持下去。  
　　“呜——！”  
　　展耀发出一声哀鸣。白羽瞳的分身一下没入到底，展耀感觉自己的身躯被贯穿，新的疼痛与前所未有的快感混杂着席卷全身，冲得他犹如被电击中那样浑身酥麻。随后白羽瞳的分身在后穴中进出的频率愈发地快，肉体相碰的声音、他粗重的呼吸声还有展耀的喘息呻吟一同回响在窄小的隔间里。外面传来人声，但仿佛是听惯了的，丝毫没有在意这隔间里发生了什么。  
　　粘浊的体液从后穴中溢出，一部分沿着大腿流下，另一部分滴在地面上。展耀已经彻底没了力气，刚才剧烈的喘息让他的喉中一片干燥，当白羽瞳将他放下，他立刻咳嗽了起来。  
　　“怎么了？？”白羽瞳刚想去抽些软纸给人擦拭一下，一听展耀咳嗽，立马转回来。  
　　“没事，和之前一样。”展耀总算顺过气来，“出去之后我要喝点水，不喝酒了。”  
　　“行，都依你。”  
　　白羽瞳把那块沾了酒的海绵放到马桶里冲下去，又给自己和展耀穿好衣服。等二人算是穿戴得稍微整齐些，白羽瞳扭开隔间门，看到外面原本跟过来盯梢的人早就不知道去哪了。  
　　“不错。”  
　　展耀没理他这句意味不明的话，他走到外面洗手池的镜子前，看到自己颈侧的痕迹，踩了白羽瞳一脚。  
　　“我觉得，我该去找蒋翎借个遮瑕膏。”  
　　翌日SCI的办公室里，白羽瞳满面春风，身后跟着个面色阴沉的展耀。一进门，王韶就问道：“昨晚上白Sir和展博士顺利吗？”  
　　“顺……嗷！”白羽瞳没说完，展耀拿起旁边的一个文件袋就拍在了他头上。


End file.
